


Full moon

by VioletDirectioner



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Begging, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:46:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletDirectioner/pseuds/VioletDirectioner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles has been going to school with Louis Tomlinson for years, but the thing is he just happens to be a wolf.<br/>Tonight is a full moon and every full moon he gets sexually frustrated.Louis just so happens to be near by when it happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little Outdoor Fun

Louis Tomlinson is walking through the forest on his way home.He starts to hear rustling in the tree when Harry jumps out coming towards him.Louis is a bit confused as to where harry came from but just keeps walking. When Harry grabs him and slams him into a tree and starts grinding on him harder and faster moaning little yea's and Lou's. Harry smirks when Louis moans his name and starts bucking his hips up to get more friction. Louis then pushes them to the ground and starts to take control until Harry flips them over an rips Louis's clothes off leaving him naked. "Beg for it Lou." Harry said to Louis who just wined searching for some kinda pleasure. When he realized he had to beg to get what he wanted he did." _harry please I need it mmmmm please get in me."_  Louis said. Harry had already taken of his clothes in the process of Louis's begging so he shoved his cock right into Louis's tight little hole. The pain was pleasurable for Louis he always had a kink for that. He thrust into him harder every time and when Harry heard Louis's little _hazhazhazhazza_ he knew that he was close to cumming. Each noise that came from Louis put Harry towards the edge . Soon they were cumming together moaning each others names.Harry pulled out of Louis and put his head down to his hole and licked him out.Then collapsed on top of him. "We should do this again sometime."Louis said breaking the silence."yea I would like that."Harry said They went to Harry's house and had round 2 in the shower.


	2. Love confession

Louis fumbled with the keys to get the door open.Harry smashed open the door an put Louis over his shoulder using his werwolf strength and took him to the bathroom.Threw Louis in the bathtub and got on top of him right when he went to protest Harry shoved right into him making him groan in pleasure pain." _LouLouLouLou_ "Harry whimpered out.It just felt so good and when lou was about to cum Harry grabed his balls hard and bit his neck telling him not to cum untill he was told." _Harry p-p-please l-let m-m-me c-cum_ "Louis said".Not yet just wait"Harry told him.Louis clenched his stretched out hole around Harry's thick cock and with that he released filling Louis's Perk bum with his cum.He reached out an pumped Louis's cock fast."Come on baby cum for me"Harry said and with that louis came all over harry and his chest."I love you Lou"Harry said breaking the silence."I love you too Haz"Louis said and with that they fell asleep spooning each other.


End file.
